Et si
by Katherina.S
Summary: Et si Katherine etais dans la crypte...et si elle aimait Damon..venez découvrire ma 1 fanfic :D


Tout d'abord je remercie les gens qui ont commenté la Fic et aussi parceque c est trés Important , je tien à Remercier l autre auteur ;) et aussi à :

_**Alissa21 OTH-FOQLucie96miistii**_

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils sont appartiennent à L.J Smith et a CW

* * *

><p>Damon avait le grimoire, et les sorcières qu'il lui fallait. Il avait hâte d'aller à la crypte et de retrouver Katherine. Il allait être son sauveur, son chevalier blanc, et tout irait bien. SAUF que comme promis, il ne quitterait pas la ville. Il arriva dans la crypte et souri à tout le monde, bien sur tout le monde le dévisagea et il sentit qu'il n'était pas aimé. Mais cela ne lui fit pas perdre le sourire, il dit aux sorcières: « <strong>bon on y va ?<strong>**»** Il y avait Bonnie et sa grand mère, Stefan et Elena. Bonnie aquisa et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la crypte.

Damon avait un pur sourire, il tenait dans sa main un sachet de sang. Stefan demanda: « **pourquoi ta sa ?****»** Damon répondit: bah faut bien la nourrir quand elle reviendra, Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et dit « **ne soit pas déçu si elle n y est pas**. »Damon posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère : « **elle y sera**. »

Il regarda les sorcières lancer le sort et la crypte s'ouvrit lentement, Elena s accrocha à Stefan et murmura « **et si elle n y est pas?** » La grand mère de Bonnie dit en regardant Elena puis les frères Salvatore et dit « elle **y est je le sens.** »

Damon sentit l'impatience monter en lui, il tremblait et avait sérieusement les mains moites du a l'excitation. Il entra dans la crypte et chercha partout Katherine, il vit de nombreux vampires, qu'ils connaissaient parfois. Puis il La vit enfin. Il sentit une boule montée dans sa gorge et déglutit, il se sentait revivre. Sa faisait 145ans qu'il la cherchait, et là elle était là devant lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue, une larme de bonheur. Et il su qu'il était amoureux, et qu'il serait amoureux d'elle jusqu'a son dernier souffle. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui fit lentement boire le sang, il était attentionné et dit d'une voix douce: « **bois mon unique amour.. **»Tellement il était aux petits soins et attentionné, c'était gênant pour les autres. C'était une émotion très forte qui régnait dans cette grotte. Katherine repris légèrement des couleurs et ses yeux s ouvrirent lentement.

En voyant l'amour de sa vie ouvrir les yeux, Damon stressa encore plus et lentement il murmura: « **Katherine****... ****»**

Katherine regarda autour d elle le regarda perdue elle voulue se redresser mais elle était encore faible son regard tomba d abord sur Elena, Katherine fronça les sourcils et demanda dans un murmure presque inaudible tellement sa voix étais faible « **qui es tu ?** » Elle n n'attendit pas la réponse car son regard s étais pose sur la personne derrière elle Stefan elle lui lança un regard froid car c étais de sa faute si elle était dans cette état puis son regard croisa des yeux bleu et elle sourie faiblement à son sauveur et déposa avec tendresse sa main sur la joue de Damon et murmura « **Damon... Merci** » puis lentement sa main glissa et Katherine perdit conscience encore faible.

Damon n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il la porta dans ses bras comme une mariée et ne dit rien à personne. Il sortit de la crypte et jetta quand même un regard de reconnaissance aux sorcières puis rentra au manoir de son frère et lui. Il posa Katherine dans son lit et s'allongea a coté d'elle, lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

Katherine s endormit mais avant cela elle avait légèrement les yeux ouvert et admirai son porteur et un sourire apparue pendant la nuit elle rêvait qu'elle était encore dans la crypte et se réveilla en poussant un crie

Damon n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras pendant une seconde mais finalement il le fit et lui murmura a l'oreille: « K**atherine... Shhuut çava... Je suis là... **»

Katherine sursauta quand elle sentie quelque la prendre et pendant un moment elle se débâtit

Damon la lâcha tout de suite, et murmura: « **c'est Damon... Tu te souviens...? **»

Katherine se retourna vers lui et murmura pardon et voulue retourner dans ses bras.

Damon sauta sur l'occasion et la prit dans ses bras, si il avait eu un cœur il aurait battu a folle allure. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Damon décrocha: « **allo ?** » C'était Stefan qui dit: « **je voulais juste te prévenir, on a un marché Damon. Tu quittes la ville.**» Damon répondit: « **on a tout ce qu'il nous faut ici** ». Stefan répondit: « **On ?** ** Tu parles déjà de toi et Katherine comme un couple ? Arrête Damon, te fais pas de fausses idées quand elle sera sur pied elle partira loin de toi ! **»Damon répondit froidement: « **tu es jaloux ?** » Stefan rigola sans joie et dit: «**Non, mais te fais pas de fausses idées c'est tout. Bonne nuit** ». Il raccrocha.

Katherine le regarda puis le téléphone et fronça les sourcils et demanda « **Quesque c est ?** »

Damon souri avec amusement en voyant le regard dubitatif de Katherine et il répondit: «**sa s'appelle un téléphone. Il lui montra et continua: sa permet de discuter avec quelqu'un, il vit le numéro de Stefan et marmonna: parfois contre ta volonté. Et il continua: alors que ce quelqu'un est à distance. Tu comprends?** »

Katherine aquisa et lui pris le téléphone des mains et le regarda avec amusement et joua un peu avec et un moment elle rappela Stefan et sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix et dit « **St... Stefan ?**»

Stefan répondit: « **Katherine ... ? Qu'est ce qui a ?** » Damon prit le téléphone et raccrocha.

Katherine fronça les sourcils et regarda Damon

Damon lui montra le téléphone vert et dit: en « **cliquant ici tu appelles les gens**. » Il entendit la sonnerie retentir et il mit un jeu sur son portable et le tendit a Katherine en disant: « **je reviens****.** » Il descendit et vit Elena, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien ramener de quoi habiller Katherine. Elle avait accepté.

Elena lui rapporta un jeans et un haut et tout ce qui allais avec elle regarda Damon et dit « **Damon ...** »

Damon prit les affaires et la remercia puis répondit de sa voix damonienne: « **ouep?** »

Elena le regarda dans les yeux et dit « **j ai pas envie qu'elle joue encore avec toi **»

Damon la regarda dans les yeux et perdit son sourire. Il demanda: « **tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** »

Elena lui murmura « **oui parce que...tu es mon ami** »

Damon souri et dit: « **tout va bien pour l'instant, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller. Çava aller, t'inquiètes**. »

Elena soupira et dit « **et si elle joue avec toi hein ? Elle va encore te brisée le cœur et****…»** elle fut interrompue par Katherine qui dit « **ca... n arrivera pas** »

Damon se retourna en entendant la voix de Katherine. Il y eut un instant de silence et il dit a Elena: « **tu vois, ça n'arrivera pas...**»

Elena les regarda et dit « **désolée mais je la crois pas** »et elle partie

Damon se retourna à nouveau vers Katherine et lui tendit le sac de vêtements, il dit: « **tu peux t'habiller avec sa, tu vas voir c'est beaucoup plus confortable que les vêtements d'avant**»

Katherine ignora le sac et pris doucement le visage de Damon entre ses mains et l embrassa avec douceur

Damon fut si surpris qu'il se recula légèrement mais il fut si heureux ensuite qu'il se crispa de bonheur et approfondit le baisé en prenant Katherine contre lui.

Katherine stoppa et murmura « **J'avais Oublié Le Plaisir Que je Ressentais, Quand j'avais mes lèvres sur les tiennes** »

Damon la regarda dans les yeux avec des yeux brillants. Il murmura: « **Katherine... c'était si long sans toi...** »

Katherine déposa sa tête contre lui et murmura « **je suis désolée pour tout...****»**

Damon enfouie sa main dans les cheveux de Katherine et murmura: « **je te pardonne, tout...**»

Katherine ferma les yeux se blottissant contre lui


End file.
